cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 9
Overview Issue 9, titled Breakthrough, is an upcoming release for the game. ETA "Near Q1/Q2" http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=7081430&bodyprev=#Post7081430, which likely means March/April 2007 time frame. As usual, this is likely to change. The devs have said that they want to give the issue a longer than normal time on the test server, in order to have additional time to bug fix and tweak the release, especially the Invention System. While a date of release to the test server has not been officially released, it appears to be planned fairly soon. Confirmed content More new story content in the new story arc. Statesman's Task Force Statesman's Task Force, the hero side equivalent of the Lord Recluse Strike Force as an alternate method for heroes to earn HOs. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=Dev&Number=6405117&bodyprev=#Post6405117 Heroes will be "taking the fight to the Rogue Isles". New Hamidon Encounter A new Hamidon encounter is coming where villains will be able participate. Villains will get their own Hamidon zone named The Abyss. Both hero and villain Hami Raids will require new tactics. According to Positron, the new encounter will require "Smaller raids, better tactics, and less potential for griefing". Hami rewards will be limited to once per 24 hour period, because of the ability for smaller groups to succeed (to prevent farming). Defeating Hami will also now give a reward pop-up, with a "Rare Recipe" as an option instead of an HO. Invention System The Invention System, where "Players will be able to craft Enhancements and Costume pieces for their characters using recipes, and salvage that they find while adventuring." http://eu.cityofheroes.com/news/article/2835/ It has also been stated that the long-rumored "Legacy System", which would allow for additional improvements of level 50 characters, has evolved/been wrapped up into the Invention System. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=6612818&bodyprev=#Post6612818 Auction Houses Auction Houses for the new Invention Items. Wentworth's Fine Consignments will open its doors in Paragon City while the villains will do their bidding alongside "black-market" trucks placed throughout the Rogue Isles. Tram Stops More tram stops are being added, Green Monorail to appear in Skyway City just steps from the Underpass. http://paragonwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:Whatlinkshere&target=Template:Issue9 Possible content NONE OF THIS POSSIBLE CONTENT IS CONFIRMED. DO NOT TAKE ANY OF IT AS DOCTRINE! * Nictus (evil Warshades) and an evil version of Peacebringers for City of Villains, unlocked by getting a villain to level 50. * Character transfer service (Server to server transfers). (Mentioned by CuppaJo as being close to done, she was hopeing for it to make I8. It did not make it into I8, and may very well be released separately from any issue whenever it is completed.) * SG TF for hero side bases to be added, possibly sg missions for both sides as well. NONE OF THIS POSSIBLE CONTENT IS CONFIRMED. DO NOT TAKE ANY OF IT AS DOCTRINE! References ; Lady_Athyna posted this list on the CoH forums. : A good portion of the info contained in this article was pulled from these sources. :* Warcry Teaser - I9 :* MMOSITE.com teaser :; Dev posts about I9 - US :* Positron explains rewards in inventions :; Mod posts about I9 - US :* Lighthouse explains timeframe of test to live. :; Posts about I9 - EU :* Probably no new villain group. :* New base items possible. :* Universities Category:Game Updates